A camera is one of the most taste-dependent industrial products. Users may have a sense of superiority in having a superior camera. Further, it is important that the camera causes the users to have attachment, or passion thereto. For this purpose, camera manufactures try to improve performance and/or functionality of the camera, and further try to amplify attachment of the user to the camera by means of design, advertisement and the like.
Further, in accordance with improvement in computerization and/or digitization, different kinds of electronic devices having different functions can be combined or merged so that a single electronic device has a plurality of functions. Typically, it is know that a cell phone or a mobile game machine is provided with a digital camera function (i.e., a photographing function). In accordance with such a merger of different types of information processing devices with the digital camera function, various ways of using the digital camera function have been suggested.
One of applications using the digital camera function is a battle game, an example of which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2928829. The game uses two mobile gaming machines each provided with digital camera function. The two mobile machines are interconnected through a communication cable. When the game starts, an image is captured by each camera and an image file is generated. The image files are exchanged, and converted to a value in accordance with a predetermined algorithm. By comparing the converted values, a winner and a loser are determined. Since the images captured by the users are used in such a game, the winner may feel superiority since the image he/she captured is converted to a higher value than the other. Further, using the mobile machines in such a way, the users may have emotional attachment for the images he/she captured.